XXXIII sesja GRY
Summary of the XXXIII session of The GAME. Kerrat w Kworum Kerrat przybywa do Kworum. Spotyka się z Prorokiem Złego i po krótkiej rozmowie i zawarciu przymierza odlatuje w stronę Dominium. Obrona Ostatniej Puszczy Król Łowów powrócił do Ostatniej Puszczy i został skarcony przez Nimphye za niewypełnienie swoich obowiązków. Później puszczę napadł Władca Bestii, który tropił swojego rywala od Rozpadlińca. Z pomocą Nimphye Król Łowów pokonał potwory Władcy Bestii, a jego samego zranił. Teraz łowca stał się zwierzyną i Król Łowów ściga uciekającego Władcę Bestii. Przemowa Pana Złego w Kworum Pan Zły przybył do Kworum i wygłosił przemówienie do jego dotychczasowych mieszkańców. Przekazał również Prorokowi Złego władzę nad miastem. Dalsze eksperymenty Thanagrima i Króla Plagi Thanagrim i Król Plagi pracują nad substancją łączącą właściwości Plagi i Zarazy. W ten sposób powstaje Duża Czarna Śmierć, którą planują rozprzestrzenić na cały świat... Spisek Msitrza Shawa Mistrz Shaw i Szósta Kolumna dokonują zamachu na Lofra i większość członków Sojuszu. Shaw przemawia do ludu mówiąc, że gobliński zamachowiec-samobójca był za to odpowiedzialny. Następnie nowy władca wysyła oddział do Dolin Czaskich aby uwolnili magów co również wykonują. Renegaci u swojego pana Vernos, Sinan i Givres wracają do swojego tajemniczego pana. Informują go o niepowodzeniu planu i upadku Królestwa Świętego Ognia. Postanawia on przystąpić do nowego planu, który zajmie mu wiele lat... Magdalena w Vestburgu W Vestburgu razem z Wilhelmem von Hohenlohe zjawia się Magdalena. Książę Lotg jest rozgniewany na swojego wasala, wyprawia jednak ucztę na cześć gości. Następnego dnia Magdalena odnajduje Klausa w karczmie. Spotkanie z Inkwizytorem i tajemnicze wizje Antonio Macierri przybył do Republiki Piowskiej z ważną przesyłką dla Cesarza. Był zaskoczony widokiem Cesarzowej, ale mimo wszystko postanowił kontynuować swoją misję. Antonio Macierri przedstawił Katarzynie Milenie znaleziony w Espadrze Rubin Chaosu (w rzeczywistości jego połówkę). Rubin ukazał Katarzynie różne wizje: powrót Pio, tryumf Napioleona, oraz odejście do Arethusa. Jednakże pod koniec wizji, rubin zaczął ukazywać mroczniejszą wizję czynów Napioleona - jego rządy okupione setkami ofiar. W ostatniej wizji rubin kusił Milenę, aby wykorzystała go do zniewolenia Pana Złego i później podporządkowania sobie całego świata. Milena zdołała się oprzeć pokusie i została wybudzona z transu. Władze RP zdecydowały, że rubin będzie przechowywany w Fanpeju pod ścisłą ochroną. Shrat von Schmidt u Króla Goblinów Shrat von Schmidt przybył z poselstwem do Króla Goblinów. Udało mu się wynegocjować pokój między Republiką Goblińską, a Vestfalią, częściowo dzięki poparciu Rady Handlowej. Nowy Doża w Zatapiacu W Zatapiacu odbywają się wybory na nowego Dożę. Skorumpowani przez Frambolę radni wybierają kandydata z RF. Nowy Doża rozpoczyna swoją karierę od załatwienia formalności. Zamieszki w Rozpadlińcu Sprawy maga Khardimona Wyzwolenie Galaktrium Cytadela w Galaktrium jest w ogniu, trwa wielka bitwa pomiędzy magami, a nieumarłymi. Pallando, razem z Narxesem, Alatarem, Migguratem i paroma innymi arcymagami przedziera się do nekromanty Huga i niszczy go. Wraz z jego śmiercią zamyka się portal prowadzący do Ghaz-Khrazin. Wyspa zostaje zdobyta. Przerażająca przygoda Refilusa Młody chłopiec, adept magii Refilus, syn Sir Astora i Regilii pozostaje w Pall-Saburu, mimo nakazu ewakuacji cywili. Zostaje znaleziony w Akademii i siłą zmuszony do udania się do portu. Wymyka się jednak magom i ucieka z miasta nocą. W oazie napadają go zombie i zawlekają do Zeratula. Ten pokazuje chłopcu wizje, jednak chłopiec przechodzi jego próbę. Ostatnią iluzją był on sam, tylko że starszy. Starsza iluzja dała Refilusowi niewielki kwiatek, który chłopiec wziął. Iluzja zniknęła a Refilus został wypuszczony przez Zeratula. Atak na Pallsburg Rozpoczyna się szturm na Pallsburg. Solmyr zręcznie dowodzi obroną, wojsko jest gotowe oddać życie za Księżycową Ligę. Nieumarli nacierają na mury, udaje im się przedrzeć przez pole elektryczne i minowe, po czym zrobić wyrwę w murach. Kategoria:Sesje GRY